guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Chemical Warfare
Chemical Warfare is a song by thrash metal band Slayer, originally from the extended play, "Haunting the Chapel". It appears in their album Show No Mercy as a bonus track in the re-release of 1984, along "Aggresive Protector". It is featured in Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock, and appears on the last tier of the game after beating the final encore ("Sudden Death"). Walkthrough Chemical Warfare is incredibly hard to beat for drummers and guitarists in one run. The drum beat is extremely fast, and the guitar chart consists of alt-strumming until your wrists break, then solos akin to One that literally come out from nowhere. The bass is equally wrist breaking; vocalists however will get an easy ride. The drums may seem simple, but when the outro comes, steel yourself for a cascade of red and green. It is one of the hardest songs in the game, and will need pauses to stop strains and sprains to your wrist. Star Challenges Guitar *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 200,000 Platinum: 300,000 Diamond: 400,000 *HIT NOTES: Hit as many notes as possible in the solos. Gold: 150 Platinum: 270 Diamond: 405 *ALT STRUM: Alternate up/down strumming. Excludes HOPO and Tap notes. Gold: 816 Platinum: 1,137 Diamond: 1,879 Bass *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 213,600 Platinum: 288,400 Diamond: 357,500 *OPEN NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 194 Platinum: 343 Diamond: 530 Drums *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual. Gold: 359,900 Platinum: 556,800 Diamond: 685,200 *DRUM SUSTAIN HITS: Aim for lots of hits during Sustains. Gold: 78 Platinum: 157 Diamond: 306 Vocals *HIGH SCORE (SINGLE): Aim for a high individual score. Gold: 48,500 Platinum: 67,200 Diamond: 84,300 *SPOKEN NOTES: Hit as many as possible. Gold: 221 Platinum: 250 Diamond: 280 Band *STANDARD HIGH SCORE: No duplicate instruments. Gold: 590,000 Platinum: 1,310,000 Diamond: 2,195,000 *NON-STANDARD HIGH SCORE: At least two duplicate instruments. Gold: 713,000 Platinum: 1,402,000 Diamond: 2,314,000 *HIT NOTES: Hit as many notes as possible as a band. Gold: 3,020 Platinum: 4,740 Diamond: 6,730 Sections Intro Riff 1 Verse Riff 1 Verse 1 Chorus 1 Verse Riff 2 Verse 2 Chorus 2 Chemical Riff A Chemical Riff B Chemical Riff C Intro Riff 2 Warfare Solo 1 Warfare Verse Solo 2A Solo 2B Solo 2C Solo 2D Annihilation Annihilation Verse Chorus 3 Chemical Warfare Total Destruction Faces Melting Lyrics FREEFORM Frantic minds are terrified Life lies in a grave Silent death rides high above On the wings of revelation Multi death from chemicals Arrogance has won Annihilation must be swift Destroy without destruction Gods on the throne must be watching from hell Awaiting the mass genocide Soldiers defeated by death from a smell Bodies lie dormant no life Rising new souls on the lands where they fell Demons not ready to die Nothing to see where the sleeping souls lie Chemical warfare! Artificial peace Line up in a death row Generals in their slow defeats Diminished from this hell Banished from the dying world The lords of hell await Dogs of war are helpless prey To immortality Gods on the throne must be watching from hell Awaiting the mass genocide Soldiers defeated by death from a smell Bodies lie dormant no life Rising new souls on the lands where they fell Demons not ready to die Nothing to see where the sleeping souls lie Chemical warfare! Ah! Liquidate the torture kills the troops that try to fight Terminate Human pesticide bring days of doom Mist falls The deadly gas that brings them to their knees Sacrifice Steal the soul and send his corpse to hell Ah, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha Mummified regions lying in dust Fall victim to this game Petrified corpse bathing in rust Taken without being blamed Falsified spirits farther they fall Soon they will join us in hell See the sky burning the gates are ablaze Satan waits eager to merge Gods on the throne must be watching from hell Awaiting the mass genocide Soldiers defeated by death from a smell Bodies lie dormant no life Rising new souls on the lands where they fell Demons not ready to die Nothing to see where the sleeping souls lie Chemical warfare! Warfare! Songwriters *Jeff Hanneman *Kerry King Category:Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock songs Category:Songs Category:11th Tier